Human
by EdgyBoi
Summary: Raph is confused, his relationship with Xever had always been a mutual yet begrudging respect for each other. After the turtles with Dogpound and Fishface had defeated Stockman, Raph's emotions are left in a turmoil, Shredder is planning to revert mutants and sends a human Xever to use Raph as the first true mutant to become human and Xever likes Raph a little more than before.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo was level-headed, cool and calm. He had to be when it came leading his younger brothers and it was one of Leo's fears to fail them. Donatello, the brains and genius. Donnie became flustered easily only when it came to being complimented and praised for his inventions and machines, especially by the red headed April he crushed on. Michelangelo was always in a bundle of positivity and purely innocent but very childish and immature, sometimes at the worst moments ever. Mikey was a bit empty headed at times as well. Raphael kept his emotions on his non-existent sleeve, he always did. As the brash, brawny, and hot-tempered brother it was strange to see him so quiet. His face was blank and void of any feelings.

 _"You know, Raph, you and Fishface actually made a pretty good team back there."_ Mikey chuckled quietly, it had been far too quiet for his liking and he didn't notice the way Raph's steady walk faltered when Mikey thoughtfully muttered aloud. Raph thought back to the few hours he was alone with Xever, and the two found it strange how alike they really were. Despite the hostility they looked out for each other, and deep down Raph sort of thought of the older mutant as a friend or ally, He scowled at himself, no. They weren't friends, they were only enemies and that was it. He schooled his expression and ignored the curious glances his brothers had sent him.

"Xever." Raph corrected, his voice lowly clipped, to his brothers the name sounded foreign and the way Raph spoke seemed like it was the most natural thing ever. Mikey stumbled on his own feet and was only saved from hitting the ground by Donnie who pulled him upright by his shoulders and set the youngest teen back onto his feet. Mikey gaped at Raph with wide eyes and Donnie blinked in surprise, Leo gave him an odd look and his eyes stared through him. Raph refused to acknowledge their stares and continued his pace.

"Xever?" Donnie asked, normally Raph would've said that Fishface wasn't to be trusted and they should always be wary around him yet Raph didn't. In fact Raph seemed familiar with Fishface, the three brothers knew that Raph held a mutual and begrudging respect with the older mutant. It was just weird and it brought up many questions as to what Fishface had said to earn that much respect from their brother.

"His name's Xever." Raph frowned and glared at his three brothers. "What?" He snapped. Donnie shook his head, shrugging his shoulders and glancing to Leo who shrugged as well, Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph who raised a brow in question.

"Nothing, nothing," Donnie held his hands in a surrendering manner. "So anyway, what did you and Fi- _Xever_ talk about while you were stuck together?" Raph opened his mouth to speak but Mikey beat him to it to Raph's slight amusement.

"Yeah! Did you guys like fight the whole time? Or were you guys both pouting like babies? Or-" Donnie clamped a hand over Mikey's mouth. Mikey narrowed his eyes annoyed and he licked Donnie's hand to the genius's dismay who pulled his hand away in an instant. He ended up smacking Leo across the cheek and the three brothers quickly argued who was to blame.

"Donnie!" Leo cried out irritated, Mikey snickered and Leo's attention snapped onto the youngest. Mikey stifled his laughter and gave a too innocent smile to Leo's bemusement. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Gah! Leo it was Mikey! And Mikey, that's disgusting, I can't believe you..." Raph tuned out Donnie's lecturing, he felt too exhausted to care. His muscles were aching, his body felt stiff and sore and getting home and sleeping sounded better with each passing second he wasn't sleeping. Raph was so zoned out he to the point where he didn't even notice his brother's bickering had ceased, that he had slowly fallen behind and he was soon all walking the dark abandoned street alleys alone slowly trudging home lost in thought.

Raph was very engrossed and musing he didn't notice that he was straying from the way home, not at least until he was a while away from the trail when he rubbed his eyes and yawned, then blinked in surprise from the silence and absence of his brothers, of course there was some distant barking and cars honking but that was it. Then he realized he was at a narrow dead end alley that he didn't recognize, cursing softly he reached for his T-Phone when he instantly became aware of the fact it was gone. He groaned in annoyance, all he wanted to do was go home and _sleep_ but now he was lost.

Figuring he could get more of an idea of where he was at

With swift speed Raph kicked off the ground and jumped off the side of a brick sketchy apartment to the fire escapes building and continued to leap up until he made it to the rooftops. The moon, an orange waxing gibbous hung in the sky yet there were no stars from the large amounts of light in New York. There was the occasional thin, wispy cloud gently moving by.

Raph quickly scanned around, emerald green eyes were tiredly gazing hopelessly for any familiar streets or buildings but there was nothing. The apartment's parapet, the typically small stone wall surrounding the top of large buildings, the wall reached up above his knees give or take an inch or two. He couldn't resist the urge to sleep anymore so he sat down with his shell against the wall, his legs, arms, and abdomen were covered with dark purple bruises, he stretched his legs out and nearly cried out, he winced in pain from how achy and sore his limbs felt and he took a deep breath.

 _'I'll just rest for a bit, I can't keep going if I'm too exhausted.'_ Raph thought to himself. Slowly emerald eyes fluttered close and Raph nodded off into a light slumber. Unbeknownst to the teen, there were yellow eyes with black slits studying him curiously. A shadowed figure crept silently closer, their footsteps paused with hesitation when Raph shifted in his sleep. The figure disappeared back into the shadows after taking in one last glance, leaving the sleeping teen alone.

. . .

"My sons, welcome home." Master Splinter, their father and mentor greeted them warmly then he became stern, he rose from his seat in the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea cupped in his hands. "Please explain to me why you four are so late getting home, well past your curfew." Splinter looked each of his sons in the eyes and frowned. "Why aren't you all here? Where is your brother?"

"What do you mean Sensei? We're all here." Mikey yawned, his eyes were closed and he swayed in his spot as if he was going to fall asleep while standing. Donnie flicked him on the forehead.

"No you idiot. He's talking about Raph." Donnie scolded, Mikey whined but blinked his baby blue eyes open in surprise. "Wait where's Raph?" He asked, Donnie face palmed at Mikey's late realization.

"He was just here with us." Leo reflected back, "He didn't run off, did he?" Leo asked Donnie who shook his head, Donnie was wracking his brain, trying to remember when Raph had went quiet and strayed from the conversation.

"I remember we were top-side when I last heard him. We were just talking to him about Fishface and then we argued for nearly the rest of the time getting here." Donnie muttered aloud, "I don't think he ran off, do you think he got lost? Went off onto a wrong alleyway when we weren't paying attention?" Leo nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll call him," Leo said as he pulled out his T-Phone and went to dial their hot-headed brother. There was silence except for the ringing Leo's phone made. Their attention was caught by Raph's familiar ring tone coming from his phone on the couch in the living room..."He left his phone didn't he." Leo said blankly. Donnie walked over to the couch and shut off Raph's phone.

"Afraid it is Leo." Donnie confirmed.

"How can you forget your brother?" Splinter inquired. Leo sweat-dropped and stuttered. "Go out and bring him home." Three sets of eyes stared, Splinter raised a brow. "Now. Or I will double your training exercises." Each brother bowed their head and nearly sprinted out the lair also home with a cry of "Yes Sensei!" Splinter sighed and brought the tea to his lips, hoping that his absent son was well.

* * *

 **Rated T cause I'm paranoid. I liked writing this out, this is like a medium slow-burn fic for Raph and Xever cause a friend requested, (more like demanded me really) and I...**

 **I really needed to write something down, anything. Some serious things happened recently in my life and the only thing I can do right now is type and I'm working on all of my stories so they should be updated later today.**

 **Right now I could do with lots of reviews on my stories, I need the motivation and it's heartwarming for me to read. Hope you guys/gals/y'all stick with me on this one.**

 **Until tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

The blasts of horns honking, subways clanking on their tracks, and the loud sound of people going about their daily lives. He was used to it but it was normally dulled and muffled due to being underground. Now it was lively and loud that he couldn't sleep no more.

He opened his emerald eyes and shut them while groaned in pain. His body was still aching from the night before, and because of the awkward way he was laying against the wall hadn't helped at all, in fact making the pain intensify.

Raph noted that the sun wasn't out with bleary eyes, the sky was a dark grey like it was going to rain, but it was bright enough for him to tell it was past morning. Standing up made him wince and he stretched out his limps and popped his back and neck. He checked himself over and made sure his weapons were still here, he lightly stroked his fingers down his sais and gazed around below to make sure it was safe to move.

As stealthily as the teen could, Raph had a running start before leaping over the building he was on onto the next easily. Unknown to his family, Raph had known the top side of New York since his child years, he had known since he began to sneak out of his room and creep past his brothers rooms while they slept and his father's watching eyes. He knew every hiding place in New York, or he thought he did.

"I'm such an idiot." Raph growled, berating himself. "How can I get lost?" The silence was beginning to itch at him, so he began navigating through the rooftops unseen and unheard by any humans. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he caught sight of Mr. Murakami's noodle shop come into his view, though Raph wished to eat there to ease his hunger but he still needed to get back home.

It took him nearly twenty minutes to get down into the sewers, he was delayed because it was daytime and much harder to travel around now that New York was awake and alive with humans so he had to hide and wait before moving or he would be caught and being caught would drastic.

The 'Hot Spot', it was what Raph and his brothers had called the main man-hole area they would use to get home had finally caught his eyes in a dark and empty familiar alleyway. Pulling at the heavy metal, Raph dropped himself down and in a quick motion he pushed the cover back in place disappearing from the top side.

...

"You guys I'm tired!" Mikey complained, he yawned loudly and whined again. "I'm _tired._ Can we please go home? Raph has got to be home by now." He was ignored by his brothers and he groaned. "I shouldn't have stayed up yesterday."

"Okay Mikey! We get it!" Donnie snapped half-heartedly. He too tiredly rubbed his eyes, "We checked everywhere Leo. I don't have any other ideas as to where he's at. Maybe we _should_ head back, it's already day time and it's there's only so much we can do while it's day."

"..." Leo gave no response, they were cloaked in the shrouding darkness in a dim alleyway free of humans. The oldest brother stared off without seeing anything. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Leo?" Mikey snapped his fingers in front of Leo's face which earned the attention of his brother. "What'cha thinkin' about bro?"

"If we go back without Raph you know that Master Splinter is going to double the training." He had a cross expression with his mouth pursed in a thin line. "What's with Raph and splitting up from the group? He's so stubborn and such a hot head. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have been caught up into Baxter's dumb trap, instead we would be at home sleeping but _no._ We're here looking for him."

"You're acting like it's his fault he got split up the first time." Donnie said. Leo's blue eyes flashed towards him, Donnie didn't feel right with Leo's sudden outburst ranting about Raph like that. "I know we're all tired and annoyed that we can't find him. But we can't blame him for this. He's our brother, we can't just leave knowing he's not at home."

"I'm just stating the facts Donnie, maybe Raph is at home. We sure as shell know he's not up here anymore." Leo replied whilst crossing his arms over his torso. Leo and Donnie held a stare off that Mikey interrupted after a few excruciatingly boring minutes passed by. Donnie stared intently at Leo, he was acting funny but he was as stubborn as Raph so he wouldn't tell him what his problem was so easily.

"Uh bros?" The youngest of the brothers held up his T-Phone, the screen was lit up with a message from their missing brother. "Raph texted the group-chat but you two were kinda being weird with your staring contest." Mikey watched with an exhausted but amused grin as his two older brothers looked away while pulling out their own T-Phones. "Raph left his phone in the sewers right?"

"Yeah he did." Donnie confirmed as he opened up his messages to read what Raph sent them.

 _-I'm home now, got lost. Too tired to train, have Splinter lecture me later._

"Look at that I was right yo!" Mikey yawned again. "We gonna go home now?" Leo nodded and Mikey whispered yes to himself. The shortest and youngest of the teens spun around running eagerly towards a manhole a few feet behind them. Mikey disappeared into the sewers after opening the heavy metal cover that scraped loudly over the concrete. "Home sweet home, here I come!"

Leo followed Mikey not that long after and without turning around he asked Donnie, "Are you coming or not?" He didn't stick around for Donnie's answer though, he jumped down into the sewers leaving Donnie with a pondering look.

A sigh escaped his lips before walking to the sewer opening. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one saw them, Donnie gripped the metal cover with his hand taking a step forward before dropping down lower into the ground pulling the cover back in it's place in a near identical fashion as Raph did earlier before.

. . .

He was dead tired when he first stepped into his home. The silence was a pleasant surprise, he thought his brothers would annoy him or his adoptive father would bug him with questions as to where he was but they weren't here. With a shrug of his shoulders that made him wince, Raph thought his brothers were training and he just got home so he figured there was no way he would be able to train with how exhausted he was.

Before making his way to his bedroom Raph caught sight of his phone discarded on the couch in their open living room. Figuring that he could leave his brothers a simple message explaining why he won't be training and probably getting punished later for skipping.

The teen started typing when he got an eerie feeling...like he was being watched...He paused in his movements with his finger still hovering over his phone, emerald eyes flickered to every possible hiding spot someone could be at, seeing there was no one Raph went back to typing. Feeling satisfied with his message Raph sent it without a second thought, he instantly headed off to his bedroom after that.

The need for sleep lured him straight for his bed seeking to ease his weariness. As he entered his room he didn't even bother turning the lights on, he only shut the door, threw his weapons and phone aside whilst stumbling over to his bed all but throwing his body onto it.

Raph groaned softly when his body slumping down on his mattress. The weight made a squeak as he relaxed his aching body. His head drooped on his pillow and he was out cold in a few moments. He wouldn't notice his phone buzzing or glowing up with a message from an unknown number.

 _-Are you just getting home turtle?_

* * *

 **Hella tired, needed to update. Review your thoughts, comments, concerns or ideas about anything in the story. Hope you readers like it, not my best work. I apologize for not updating in so long I don't have any excuses really.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good job my sons, I can tell you're all very weary so you may take the day off and relax. You deserve it after that tale of yesterday's events you've told me about." Splinter waved his hand away and the four teens visibly relaxed, they had been sitting in a kneeling position before their father figure/teacher two hours after Raph came home, his brothers had came back nearly a half an hour later after coming back home from their searching. Splinter made his way into his bedroom shutting the doors behind him to meditate leaving his sons alone to their own devices for the day.

Raph stood up to leave ready to get back to bed and sleep, he had been dragged out of bed by Mikey after their father wanted to see them all in the dojo. Seeing that he had nothing else to say to his brothers or father he just wanted to sleep the day away. His body has black and blue bruises covering it, scratches littered his body and his muscles ached.

"Hold on Raph." Leo's voice stopped him, Raph growled irritated at being stopped when he was just about to step through the doors. Spinning back around Raph crossed his arms over his chest and looked tiredly to his older brother. Leo followed him and stood hardly two feet away from him. "Where the shell did you go last night? We had to stay up _all night_ just to go looking for you when you went missing!" Leo felt angry at Raph who shrugged his shoulders.

"Got lost, so what? I found my way back you guys didn't have to go looking for me." His answer displeased Leo much more, gathering his wits and thinning patience was becoming harder for the normally cool collected brother. Luckily for Raph, Mikey chose to intrude on their conversation that was beginning to become more of an argument.

"Nah bro, Master Splinter said we had to or he'd double today's training for us." Mikey was blissfully unaware of Raph's sudden change of feelings, Raph's emerald eyes narrowed slightly as they looked between his youngest and oldest brother.

" _Oh really?_ " Raph sarcastically asked, "Well gee I'm sorry, it's nice to know that you guys didn't want that extra training. God forbid you get double training."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked, taking a step closer while Raph did the same thing, both brothers glared heatedly to each other and Mikey kept quiet in the background. He hated it when his brothers argued like this but he knew from experience that he couldn't do anything himself to stop it without angering them some more. It would be better if he just kept his mouth shut and let them go.

"Guys." Donnie said with a warning tone, he stepped in the middle of Raph and Leo forcing the two to separate from each other while giving each of them stern looks, "Don't start a fight, Raph's home and we get the day off. I'd say that's a win-win right." Leo scoffed loudly. "You really think this is a win-win?"

"Whatever, I don't know why you're being such a big crybaby over this." Raph turned back around leaving his brothers behind with an angry huff.

"You still didn't tell us how you got lost! You know this city like the back of your hand, how can you of all people get lost?" Leo called out as he glared at his brother's back, "Quit ignoring me!" Raph continued to ignore his brother by simply tuning him out. Walking out of the dojo, going through the living room and jumping up to reach the stairs hanging about the couch Raph climbed the stairs which led up into a hallway of the brothers bedrooms where they each resided in.

Raph practically kicked his door open and slammed it shut whilst locking it to keep his snooping brothers out. He exhaled loudly, visibly annoyed but right now he was way too tired to really care about whatever drama his brother wants to start this time. He stomped over to his bed throwing his body body down onto the furniture. He hissed in pain when something sharp jabbed him in the stomach so he sat up picking up the object that hurt him. In his hands was his T-Phone. Muttering under his breath, "Go figure even my phone wants to get me today too." Clicking the power button turned his phone on and Raph gazed at a notification, a message sent from an unknown number.

-Are you just getting home turtle?

The message had read, Raph's curiosity began to grow. Who was this sending this kind of message? The messenger obviously knew who he was which made him suspicious and possibly dangerous. He crossed out April and Casey, he already had their numbers. He could definitely rule out his three brothers...which meant it was an enemy possibly. Karai? Wasn't too unlikely. Bradford? Raph let out a snort, he doubted that Bradford could even hold a phone with his giant hands. Slowly an unknown feeling crept into Raph, could it possibly be...Xever? Biting his lip Raph opened the message tentatively staring at it rereading the words many times over again. Quickly he typed up a response and sent it.

-Depends. Who is this?

In his darkened bedroom the only source of light was from his phone which illuminated his bedroom partially, Raph shifted himself so he was sitting cross-legged on his bed while he waited almost anxiously for a reply from the other person.

-Who do you think turtle? Why don't you take a guess and find out.

The teen blinked, what kind of an answer was that? His heart pounded heavily in his chest as soon as he typed out his one worded message back.

-Xever?

-You guessed it. You know it's quite dark in here isn't it?

"What the hell?" Raph muttered and another message was sent back to him by Xever. How he got his number he didn't know, why he was even messaging he didn't know the answer to that either. His blood began to freeze and Raph became alert of his surrounds in an instant.

-Why don't you turn the lights on so we can talk Raphael?

The sound of something shuffling against the ground moving closer to him made Raph shut his phone off leaving him in darkness. As fast as the teen could he reached out for his twin sais and stood up in a defensive stance. The footsteps stopped a few feet in front of him, the silence was deafening. There was no other movement save for Raph trying to stifle his breathing to not give his position away.

"Show yourself ya coward." Raph threatened. He gripped his sais harder waiting for something to happen.

"As you wish turtle." The other's sly voice said, _'Xever! Why is he here of all places!? And how in the_ hell _did I not see his own phone while he was texting me? I would've seen some other type of light right?_ ' Raph was too distracted with his thoughts when Xever swiped his leg underneath Raph's legs and the teen crashed to the floor, his sais clattering on the floor with the sound echoing across his bedroom. However Raph wasn't going down without a fight, no he was too stubborn to give up so easily.

He picked himself back up again whilst throwing two punches towards Xever's stomach and ribs both of which the older mutant had deflected without a problem. This ticked Raph off a bit, he didn't expect this to happen so he had been unprepared while relaxing in what he thought was his safe haven. Apparently not as Xever kicked and jabbed at Raph who avoided each attack fluidly. However he couldn't rely on his hearing much longer, it was hard trying to hit and avoid when he couldn't see at all.

"This isn't much of a fair fight here." Raph joked lightly, making wise-ass jokes were something he did to keep his cool in situations like this so he wouldn't lose his fighting style. Though he didn't expect to hear the older of the two to give a quiet laugh.

"No I guess not..."

"Time out. What are you doing here? Ya trying to kill me so soon?" Though he had dropped his weapons and he couldn't tell where they landed, Raph was still skilled in basic hand to hand combat so he kept his guard up, just because he respected Xever doesn't mean he trusts him. Stepping to the side Raph moved around where he assumed Xever was at and got closer to his the other end of his bedroom and flicked the light-switch on. Lighting up the room and the two inside of it.

To say that Raph had been surprised at what he sees next is a definite understatement of the year. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he was sure it wasn't seeing Xever back in his original human self gazing at him in the middle of his room.

. . .

Mikey was lazily laying on the living room couch nibbling on a pizza while watching a spooky movie that just came on the T.v. He watched the television screen with wide baby blue eyes staring intently with suspense. He moved the pizza closer to take a bite when a blood curdling scream came from the movie and he watched as a gruesome scene played. Mikey got frightened when a hand touched his shoulder and the youngest teen jumped out of his skin screaming loudly.

He then flopped off of the couch his pizza discarded and forgotten about while crying out, "Please don't eat me scary monster! I don't taste good I promise!"

"Seriously Mikey?" Leo asks, crossing his arms across his plastron chest. A fond smile made it's way on his face though when Mikey sat up laughing while looking embarrassed. Leo stood awkwardly next to the couch, hesitating to open his mouth to speak what was on his mind.

"You don't sneak up on a turtle who's watching a scary movie like that okay? So whats up?" Mikey asked as he glanced around searching for his lost pizza. The youngest turtle missed the flashing guilt that passed his eldest brothers face before he schooled his expressions to a nonchalant one.

"Nothing much, I just think I've been acting like a jerk to Donnie...and a big jerk to Raph too."

"Yeah you have. I didn't want to say anything or interfere when you guys fight like that because I only make your arguments worse." Mikey said with a serious tone, it was weird to say the least as Mikey was always the fun-loving bubbly baby brother. "You guys are so stubborn and think you're the one wronged. Just swallow your pride and apologize to them, I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"B-but why do I have to be the one apologizing to them? Well Donnie I understand he was just trying to help I guess...But Raph?" Leo gave Mikey an 'are you kidding me right now?' look that Mikey waved off literally with pizza in hand.

" _Stubborn~._ " Mikey said, implying heavily on the word in a sing-song fashion. "To be fair, you're the one who started this fight earlier, so you should be the one to apologize. If you didn't want to hear the truth, you wouldn't be standing in front of me." Mikey finished saying and took a bite of his cheesy pizza and turned his focus back onto the scary movie when he heard Leo's quiet, "Thanks Mikey..."

. . .

Donnie tried to forget about today in general. Key word, _tried_. But it was hard for the more intellectual of the brothers to simply try and forget. Having a near photographic memory made it hard for him so he did what he could to try. He threw himself into his books and labs, studying and researching more on Kraang mutagen to unlock any secrets he could find inside of the substance.

Concentrating, Donnie slowly held a tiny glass vial of mutagen with metal tongs while wearing protective gloves and glasses while trying to pour the mutagen into a beaker. All was going well when he heard muffled yelling, almost screaming that startled the mutant teen into _almost_ spilling the mutagen over himself when with quick reflexes he gave a loud sigh of relief as not a drop of mutagen spilled anywhere. He quickly poured the mutagen back into it's container and screwed the lid on tight before sprinting out of his lab to see what was causing all the chaos this time. Little did Mikey and Leo know, Donnie had heard their rather serious conversation due to Mikey's scare earlier.

. . .

"So...'kay you lost me there after your very long and crazy explanation. You're back to being a human on Shredder's orders...what does this have to do with my family then this time? How the _hell_ did you find me or get my number ya creep?" Raph queried asking question after question to Xever's amusement , the teen didn't let up on his defensive stance, poised and ready should Xever decide to make another attack on him. Xever stuck his hands in his black jean pockets and laughed lightly at Raph.

"Being back to my human self is so relieving...Though I'm not here for your family turtle. I'm here for you, to make a proposition of sorts, so to speak under orders of Shredder." The younger male eyed Xever carefully, almost curious as well. "What would you think if I told you that there is a way for you to become human as well?"

"..." Raph was momentarily stunned, dropping his arms to his sides while tilting his head before busting out in laughter. "I think you're joking, I don't know about what crazy schemes Shredder's been up to. But boy does this sure take the cake." Raph laughed while shaking his head, the motion moved his red mask over his eyes. When Raph soon realized that Xever wasn't laughing and instead very serious he gave the human an incredulous look.

"This is no joke Raphael, believe me or not I don't really care. I'm here because Shredder admires your fighting style. He finds it a shame that you hold yourself back, you have a lot of potential going to waste." Raph had a sharp sudden intake of air filling his lungs when memories of being berated and shut down by Splinter began to appear. Splinter _always, **always**_ told Raph that his fighting was lacking. He wasn't enough in the eyes of Splinter yet Leonardo was...Shaking the thoughts away Raph grew angry at himself for even thinking of his family like that, of even thinking of betraying his family and listening to Xever.

"Yeah whatever you say. You still didn't answer my other questions though..." Raph scowled half-heartedly when Xever only gave him a sly grin.

"That's for me to know, and you to not unless you agree upon the offer." Raph snorted at this.

"What offer? You did a bad job of giving me an offer. Suppose I do agree, what would it even be for?"

"I'll put it like this, y-" Xever was then cut off from speaking when knocking was heard from the other side of the bedroom door. Raph froze in his spot, unsure of what to say or do in this situation.

"Hey Raph?" Donnie's muffled voice asked, then Mikey's voice could be heard as he started saying, "We're having a scary movie marathon with Casey and April, you should join us if you're up to it." Raph could practically see the pleading look on Mikey's face just by his voice.

"I-...I'm still tired guys...M-maybe I'll watch some movies with you later?" Raph said loudly for his brothers to hear. A puzzled expression made it's way on his face as he spoke very quietly for only Xever to hear, "I have no clue why I'm covering for you. Just stay quiet until they leave. Then give me a proper offer. Think ya could handle that?"

"Of course I can." Xever retorted playfully. Raph could hear the dejection in Mikey's voice as his youngest brother sighed.

"It's cool bro, we'll save the scarier ones for you later then."

"Yeah...later." Raph nodded more to himself. As if to remind him that he would still be here later.

* * *

 **Those who like this odd story please leave a review of your feedback on this story. Is it interesting? Boring? Lacking? Are they in character? I kind of over-exceeded in this chapter but I'm kind of really liking the fun I have writing this story. Hope those who read enjoyed the story. Might be a while till I update again though since there isn't many people liking the story.**


End file.
